Hard Candy
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Spencer and the team are investigating the mysterious deaths occurring on a college campus. There's something about the janitor he can't quite put his finger on... Warning: Lemons and limes; homoerotica; profanity. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


Spencer raised an eyebrow at the bizarre conversation he overheard two reporters having, as they passed him in the campus garden. They were talking about something called a 'Trickster'. Intriguing. He sipped his coffee and checked his watch. He was almost late for the briefing in the college dean's office.

This latest case was… interesting. There were reports of a series of unusual murders happening on campus. The 'interesting' part was that they all had something to do with local urban legends. Well… not just local, but urban legends in general, really. At first, they were all considered random, unrelated deaths/accidents/murders or whatever. But he'd realised that each case seemed a bit… funny. He'd felt terrible when he'd realised this… but the pattern seemed to be someone's odd – _sick_ – sense of humour. He'd giggled a little upon his first realisation, but quickly reminded himself that people had _died_ and that a serial killer was responsible. No matter how ridiculous the situation.

Sipping his coffee again, he winced. _Not enough sugar. Eugh._ He'd somehow slept late and had thrown himself off-schedule for the whole day. It sucked.

x*x

The meeting went by slowly. Spencer only half listened as Hotch and Morgan gave a rudimentary profile on the unsub. They'd not really had a lot to work from for the profile. The MO was (now) obvious, but the execution was always different. There were no real preferences in victims that they could see – yet – and so there was no apparent suspects. Yet.

There was never any biological evidence left behind, so they weren't even really that sure whether the unsub was male or female. They gave the local police instructions to keep an eye out for individuals and couples (or even groups of people) that match the general personality type they'd just been given. It was going to be long and frustrating, he thought.

Soon, the briefing was over and they went about their jobs. Until something happened again, they couldn't do much but question the locals. And Spencer had the job of questioning the staff working in the building where a professor had allegedly jumped from his office window. The janitor of the building gave a statement to police that he'd seen the professor going up to his office with a young lady, but hadn't seen her leave; only to find the man dead on the ground the next day. Spencer had a strange feeling about this case. He didn't know what it could be. The deaths, though actually kind of amusing in a morbid, twisted way, ranged from being a plain suicide, to a man being mauled by what appeared to be… dare he say it? An alligator. From the sewer. But, upon investigation, no such animal was to be found. This was going to be a long, trying day.

*x*

Again, the FBI were here to question him about what he'd seen and found. Loki was getting sick of answering the same questions over and over. He'd briefly thought about leaving until they were done… but there was a cute doctor on their team. Dr Spencer Reid. Now there was a treat just begging to be eaten! He chuckled as he watched the younger agent walk quickly into the building. He was going to have some fun for the next few days.

*x*

Spencer frowned as Morgan questioned the janitor, while he took notes and watched the reactions of the witness. There was something odd about him. But he couldn't figure out what it was. The man seemed to be a lot more intelligent than your usual janitorial staff… he was going to keep an eye on that man.

Morgan thanked the man and gave him his card, telling him to call if there was anything else he remembered. The man just laughed and said he'd add the card to his collection. Morgan chuckled with him before turning back to Reid.

"Well, no luck here. This time. Come on, we've got some frat boy to question before we can have lunch."

As they left, Spencer watched the janitor emptying the rubbish cans.

Suddenly, he looked up and locked eyes with the young doctor. He smirked and winked before Reid lost sight of him as they went around a corner.

*x*

Loki laughed to himself as he watched Spencer disappear around the corner. He was definitely going to enjoy this particular piece of eye candy!

He made sure no one was watching as he blinked the trash out of existence. He really didn't want to touch that. Humans could be kinda gross.

x*x

Loki decided to take a peek at Dr Reid before he settled down for his nightly meditation. He didn't sleep, but that didn't mean he didn't need his rest.

He took out his iPhone and used his own application: _iSpy_.

The darling little doctor was just about to get into the shower. How convenient! He grinned, creating a long lollipop from air. Sucking the phallic sweet into his mouth, Loki sat back and enjoyed the show.

*x*

He could feel someone watching him as he undressed. It was creepy.

As he ran the water for the shower, he stripped his boxers, leaving him quite exposed… to the unknown, invisible eyes. He felt a shiver run down his back at the thought of someone watching him. He didn't feel as though he were in danger… but he still didn't like the idea that someone could be laughing at him while he was naked. Or worse, getting off on it!

That last thought made up his mind. He would give this pervert something to remember!

He slid into the warm spray of water, leaving the curtain open. Closing his eyes, he stood under the tap, soaking his hair and face, warming his body. The water felt so good on his skin after a long day at work, questioning useless witnesses. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, giving himself a brief massage.

Opening his eyes, he picked up his sponge, squeezing a liberal amount of body wash on top. He rubbed it along his arms, over his torso, front and back, and down his long legs. He rinsed it and hung it back over the faucet before smoothing his hands along his body, in the suds, rubbing them in. The feel of the wash on his skin was so smooth, so silky. He let his head fall back with a moan as he spread the suds to his crotch, washing his shaft, under his foreskin, all over his balls. He squeezed the firm sac before bringing his hand back up to grip himself once more, giving a few slow tugs to arouse himself further.

Now using both hands, Spencer played with himself. He rolled and squeezed and stroked and teased. He grazed his thumbnail over the head, digging into his urethra, creating a sharp sting that made his knees buckle. With a little gasp, he circled the head of his cock, squeezing rather harshly as he rolled his sac just so. Slipping his hand from his testes back and under, Spencer circled his hole, feeling it wink as he stimulated the nerve-endings, sending little shocks of pleasure straight to his groin.

Suddenly, a heavy _thud_ on the door jerked him from his activities. Pun totally intended.

"Yo, Reid! The rest of us're goin' out for drinks. You wanna come with?" Morgan called through the door, innocently disrupting Spencer's 'Happy Time'.

Sighing, Spencer chuckled lightly, finding it kind of amusing that he should be interrupted.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute," he called over the spray of water. "Spoil sport…" he added under his breath.

Turning the hot water off, Spencer stood under the cold shower until his arousal went away.

Part of him was disappointed at not being able to finish; the other part was glad he'd not been given the chance. He didn't know what had overcome him. If he really _had_ been being watched, he wasn't so sure he'd want them to see something like _that_!

But then he shrugged. _I'm on the fifth floor. Who could be watching? Unless they have cameras…_

*x*

Loki threw his lollipop across the room in frustration. He couldn't _believe_ he'd been gypped like that! He'd been _enjoying_ his show before that _fucking cop_ had knocked on the _fucking_ _door_! Argh!

Giving an almost-hysterically frustrated chuckle, Loki conjured a sexy blonde in lacy lingerie, tackling her onto the soft bed and having his naughty way with her; all the while, thinking about Dr Spencer Reid.

x*x

Spencer groaned as he woke. The previous night had been a welcome distraction. He'd had three tequila shots and something called a 'purple nurple'. Shaking his head at the memory, he got up to fix himself some coffee. And a shower.

As he ran the shower, the memory of touching himself the night before came back to him. He closed his eyes, willing the arousal to go away. He didn't have time for that kind of thing! And, really, what had he been thinking? What if someone _had_ been watching him? He wasn't the kind of person to put on a show! He'd usually be covering himself in several layers and looking around for the creepy bastard!

But, still, his cock showed no mercy. As the images and sensations returned, he became hard. Sighing, he stripped, stepping under the warm water.

*x*

Loki's phone started beeping. At six-thirty. In the morning. In. The. Morning.

Growling, he got up to see what the _Hell_ was going on.

His _iSpy_ application was alerting him to an activity he'd marked as a 'favourite'. Spencer was in the shower again! Grinning and giggling delightedly, he made the blonde vanish, making room on the bed for himself and his iPhone.

If only he could… _ah!_ _Dur!_

He smacked his forehead, laughing at himself for not doing this sooner.

He transferred the stream of Spencer in the shower to a big-screen TV right in front of his bed. _Let the show begin!_

*x*

Spencer sighed happily; the warm water felt so _good_ on his tired body. Lately, he'd been so stressed. He couldn't pinpoint a specific cause, but put it down to his job getting to him. Long hours with little sleep couldn't be healthy. He groaned softly, letting the water run down his back, somewhat soothing the tension.

As he looked down, he watched his half-hard cock bob gently. The foreskin was peeled back, showing off the dark pink head. Closing his eyes, he grasped himself firmly, stroking steadily. His other hand idly rubbing his testicles. He was determined to make this session of 'Happy Time' count. Last night had been wasted, so this morning would work to relax him for the rest of the day. He'd make sure of it!

*x*

Loki groaned, sliding his hand into his pyjama bottoms, rubbing himself, as he watched the young doctor touch himself in the shower. He hoped he'd reach for the wash… it was so _hot_ when he had suds all over his gorgeous little body.

As he watched Spencer on the big screen, he took in every detail. He noted the slight furrow in his brow when he slid his thumb over the tip of his penis; the little gasp of pleasure as he squeezed himself just so. Loki's favourite was the way Spencer groaned and bit his lip when he increased his stroking pace, only to slow down again; teasing himself, making the pleasure last; making himself even harder.

Loki's hand worked in time with Spencer's. He blinked his pyjamas out of existence, spreading his legs, arching into his fist, feeling the slickness of pre already. Fuck, but this was _hot_.

He slid his left hand up to rub a nipple, pinching with his nails, feeling the thrill of pain shoot straight to his cock. God, how he wished Spencer was the one doing these things to him!

*x*

Spencer reached for the body wash, squirting a liberal amount on his hand. As he smoothed it all over himself, the soft, spicy scent hit him, enhancing his pleasure. Finally reaching his erection, he slid his fist over the shaft, squeezing as he came to the head. He shuddered, feeling himself draw closer to completion.

He reached back, stimulating his anus like the night before, but penetrating earlier, thrusting one, then two long fingers in, finding his prostate as soon as possible. As he finger-fucked himself, he thrust his hips down on his hand, then back up, into his fist. Little gasps soon filled the shower stall, punctuated with slightly stuttered moans.

God, he was so close… _so_ _fucking close._ He rubbed his prostate a few more times before removing his fingers, squeezing his sac firmly, bracing his legs in anticipation.

*x*

His hand was a blur as he touched himself to the image of Spencer Reid on his TV. Loki swore up a storm, thrusting his hips, gripping the silk sheets under him. He didn't need to finger himself; just watching Spencer touch himself like this made him harder than he could ever imagine. He gasped, squeezing the base of his cock, prolonging the sensations, refusing to let himself come until the gorgeous little FBI agent did.

Finally, _finally_, Spencer came. It looked long and hard and oh, so fucking _good_. Loki moaned loudly, watching as his doctor's face contorted so prettily into a look of pained ecstasy. His pouty little mouth slack, slightly opened in a breathy gasp as his semen shot out, onto the wall before him, then lazily dripping from his slit, over his delicate hand; which was running languidly, yet firmly, along his softening cock. With one last squeeze to the head, Spencer gave a little whimper of absolute completion before cleaning himself off once more.

Turning the television off with a thought, Loki finally allowed himself to finish.

His hand was slick with copious amounts of pre-ejaculate, making the friction even more delicious. Groaning loudly, he thrust into his lightning-fast hand, willing himself to orgasm.

As he gave over to the waves of euphoria, he closed his eyes, seeing Spencer's face as the young man orgasmed. At the image, his cock gave several pulses, spewing forth even more semen.

Stroking himself until he was too sensitive, Loki lazily thrust into his hand. Fuck, but that was _amazing._ He'd never come so hard and so long! He'd never felt such an intense orgasm in his long, _long_ life. He _had_ to fuck the human. He just _had to._

x*x

As he walked into the briefing room, Spencer grinned in greeting to his team, feeling much more relaxed. He'd forgotten how therapeutic a good wank could be. He'd obviously needed it!

He sat down at the desk, ready to go over the final profile of the unsub, before they all went out for one last round of questioning. Then, JJ came in with a bemused expression.

"We just received a call. No one was hurt… but," she stopped, looking as though she wanted to just give up on this whole case. "The report was of… an abduction. An… alien abduction." She paused again, rubbing her eyes. "A student reported that he'd been… abducted by aliens and was made to… slow dance, after being anally probed." She grimaced, obviously not believing the ridiculous story. "It sounds like our unsub's MO, but… the kid's fine. He's a little freaked out, but otherwise perfectly healthy." She sat down, still looking like she wanted to call it quits.

"Yeah," said Morgan, obviously lost for words. "Ah… it fits the MO, but… the kid's alive. Everyone else died." He scratched the back of his head. "D'you think it was just an elaborate prank?"

"I don't know. I think he could have just been under the influence. His report _did_ mention something called a…" she looked at her notes, "purple nurple." Raising her eyebrow, she leant back in her seat. "This is crazy. These crimes make no sense! The victims are unrelated and they're completely random." She rubbed her eyes again. "Any suggestions?"

Reid reached over and grabbed the new file. Flipping it open, he frowned at the information. "I… I think I have the unsub's victimology. He seems to prefer… how can I say this…"

*x*

"Dicks," Loki muttered under his breath as a group of frat boys jumped around on a stone bench in the courtyard. Their girlfriends watched, smiles of besotted amusement plastered on their bitch faces. He scowled at them as they threw their trash on the grass before leaving. "Great, more work for me…" he grumbled, making his way over to the mess. He looked around, seeing the Winchester boys talking to a group of students and the FBI agents talking to a few professors and a security guard. He rolled his eyes, wondering why they didn't just give up already.

"Excuse me," a soft, yet firm voice called from behind him. He grinned, turning around to face none other than his favourite human; Dr Spencer Reid.

"How can I help you… Dr Reid, isn't it?" He leant on his trash stick, raising an eyebrow at the gorgeous man before him. At his obvious appreciation, he noticed a faint blush appear on Spencer's cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to ask you if you noticed anything last night. We've received a report this morning of… uh," he chuckled nervously, "an abduction," He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "An… alien abduction. It was reported to have happened right over there, just across from where you saw the professor's body."

Loki narrowed his eyes, pretending to think about his answer. But, in his head, he had to laugh. That prank was hilarious. The frat boy had been asking for it. All semester. Giving a sigh, he shook his head. "No, sorry. I didn't see anything. Just some drunk frat boy staring at the sky." He gave himself a mental pat on the back. The little fucker would just be credited as another die hard partier.

*x*

Spencer sighed, nodding. "Ok. Well… thank you. You have my partner's card if you remember anything." He turned to go, but stopped at a hand on his shoulder.

"But I don't have yours," The janitor smiled cheekily. It was kind of… cute. _Is he flirting with me?_ Spencer blushed a little as he found a card to give the guy. When he handed it over, the janitor made sure to touch his hand as he took the card. _He's flirting with me._ He gave a weak smile, not sure how to take the situation.

"Ok… so if you remember anything, call me or my partner," he put his hands in his pockets, turning to leave once more.

"What if I just want to call you?" came the janitor's voice. _Well… damn._

"Uh… excuse me?" He knew he had to be red now. He watched his shoes, waiting for an explanation. A cheeky chuckle met his ears.

"I said," and two more shoes came into his field of vision, gentle knuckles bringing his face up to meet the other man's eyes, "what if I just want to call you. Unofficially. To… organise a social meeting." There was a mysterious twinkle in the hazel eyes. Spencer found himself curious as to the man's intentions. So he took the plunge.

"Then call me." He gave his own little smile before finally turning around and walking away.

*x*

Well, shit. If he wasn't hard in his pants before, he certainly was now. Loki grinned, watching that fine arse walk away. He'd be calling Spencer that night, as soon as he was off duty. And he'd know.

*x*

Ten o'clock. Time to relax. Finally!

Spencer picked up his bag, ready and willing to call it a night as soon as he got back to his room. After a long, hot shower… and maybe a well-deserved session of 'Happy Time'. He smiled faintly, walking to his BAU-loaned car. He could still feel the caffeine and sugar in his system from that last coffee. He'd had about six since meeting that janitor. Not to mention the chocolate bars… but he was determined to unwind, excess energy or no.

All of a sudden, just as he was about to turn on the ignition, his phone rang, a strange number coming up. He sighed. _Crime never takes a break…_

"Reid," he answered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hello, Dr Reid… how was the rest of your day?" a familiar, cocky voice answered.

"Er… fine, thanks. Who is this?"

"Aw, don't tell me you don't remember the little guys picking up the trash?" _The janitor! _

"I'm sorry… Mr…"

"Call me Loki," the mysterious man said, the amusement colouring his voice.

"Like… the Norse god of mischief?" _This guy is too much…_

"Exactly." He heard a chuckle, making him smile in return.

"How can I help you, Loki?"

"Look in your rear-view mirror," came the cheeky reply. Spencer did as he was asked, only mildly surprised to see the man standing behind his car. He smiled, hanging up his cell. Loki was wearing semi-casual clothes and his lopsided grin. He looked rather good when not in his janitor's uniform. Spencer got out of the car and headed towards the strange man.

As he approached, Loki's grin broadened (if possible) and he pulled a long-stemmed red rose from seemingly nowhere, from behind his back. _What a charmer._

"Good evening, Dr Reid." Spencer gave a bemused smile in return, wondering what on _earth_ was going on. "You look like you could use a drink. A stiff one." At this last statement, Loki snickered like a teenager, offering the rose to Spencer. He took the rose, thanking his odd companion.

"And, uh… you're asking me to accompany you for… a stiff one?" He raised his brow, lifting the flower to his nose, hiding a little smirk. Loki grinned, looking as though his dreams were coming true.

"Indeed," he gave a little bow, showing Spencer to his car… a bright green two-seater with no roof, the make of which Spencer had never seen. Smiling, he folded his arms across his chest, looking at the ride with disdain.

"I'm not getting into that." He turned around and walked right back to his borrowed vehicle, leaving Loki blinking like a fool, staring after him. "Hurry up!" he called back, starting his engine.

*x*

Loki grinned, jogging to the car. He was in! He was a bit wounded by the total lack of awe for his baby, but shrugged. When compared to bedding this masterpiece of creation, he didn't give two shits about his Loki Originale Pimpmobile.

He slid into the passenger seat of the agent's car, his eyes instantly glued to his prey for the night. He noticed a faint blush appear after a while, making him realise he'd been staring a little too hard.

"Uh… where to?" Oh. Right. That'd probably get things moving.

"Well… I was thinking of heading back to my place…" He raised an eyebrow, smirking. He knew he was irresistible in his forwardness.

"I don't know…" the look of torn want and caution on Spencer's face was adorable. He decided to make it easier for the human. It didn't matter where it happened. Just that it happened.

"Well," he murmured, leaning closer, his lips brushing Reid's temple. "How about we go back to your place instead?" He turned Spencer's face with a gentle hand, planting a chaste little kiss on those sweet little lips. Spencer pulled away slightly, a dazed look on his face.

"We only met today!" he seemed a little indignant.

"So?" Honestly, Loki didn't know what was wrong with hooking up with a stranger. He did it all the time! "What's wrong?"

"We… we just met!"

"You said that."

"Well, don't you think this is a bit… wrong?"

"Why?" He kept his face close, his hand on Spencer's cheek, tempted to lean in once more.

"B-because! We-"

"Just met?"

"Yeah!" Loki rolled his eyes, pulling back a little.

"You're serious?" He refused to admit he felt even a little hurt. "How long are you in town for? Five days? A week? Two? I don't see why we can't just have a little fun while you're here. I'm not asking you to marry me!" he huffed, pulling his hand away.

There was silence in the car for a few minutes. Spencer seemed to be thinking. Loki listened in for a moment, curious as to what his little friend was up to.

… _I don't know… should I go with him or get him to come back with me? I didn't think this would include sex! At least not on the first night… What if he turns out to be some kind of psycho? I have a gun… but if I'm naked or drunk, that's not really going to help… but there's something about this guy. He seems different…_

Loki gave Reid his privacy once more, feeling a little sorry for the guy. He was so cautious. Even when he was so desperate for something _fun_ to happen. He decided to give him a chance to back out.

"Ya know… you don't have to do anything you don't want to… I just thought it might be fun to-" he was cut off with a bold kiss. Spencer was sucking his bottom lip, holding his face with his long, dainty fingers. For a second, Loki was a little confused. "What…"

"Your place. My team's in the same hotel as me. You can give directions." And with that, they were pulling out of the car park. _Fuck-yeah!_

*x*

Spencer followed Loki's directions, all the while wondering what he was about to get himself into. He was half embarrassed and half proud that he'd just leant in and kissed the man. It was a pretty good kiss, too. And he'd only decided to do any of this because Loki'd given him the choice of saying no.

The directions given lead him to a rather nice apartment building. He wondered what kind of janitor could afford such a car and a swanky address. As suspicious as he should be, Spencer couldn't bring himself to really care. The guy was ok. He was a nice person (so far) and charm just oozed out of him.

As they entered the elevator, Spencer found himself suddenly pushed against the back wall, his mouth being claimed, his body being thoroughly molested. Well. He hadn't seen _that_ coming!

Loki's mouth was so soft, but so demanding. His hands were firm, but gentle. His breath was warm and sweet, tickling Spencer's ear as he whispered naughty things, getting him worked up in the best way.

He kissed back, his hands roaming the other man's body just as fervently, just as desperate for the elevator to reach his floor.

When Loki ground his hips against Spencer's leg, they both let out a needy moan. Spencer didn't know what it was about this guy, but he felt comfortable enough to just _do things_ with him. He didn't feel self conscious about leaning in for a kiss, or about unzipping his jeans and sliding his hands inside to grope the straining cock, just _waiting_ for his mouth to wrap around it. He was very comfortable just to let his hands and mouth roam free. And Loki wasn't complaining.

Finally, they reached Loki's floor. Penthouse.

Now Spencer just _knew_ there was more to this guy than being a janitor.

Their lips never parted as Loki swiped his key card and let them into his apartment. And, by the time he'd led Spencer into the bedroom, they were already half naked. He could feel himself straining against his briefs. His pants were somewhere in Loki's living room. He hadn't managed to get a look at the rest of the place, but when his host pulled away to lead him by both hands to the large, expensive-looking bed, Spencer was very impressed with just the one room.

There was a _candy bar_ along one wall, a bay window leading to the balcony along the other, with the large bed in the middle. The walk-in robe led to the ensuite, just at the end of the rather large counter of the candy bar. On this counter was a big, shiny, cappuccino machine. He almost came in his briefs at the site.

*x*

"See something you like?" Loki chuckled.

"So much candy…" Reid shook his head, seemingly willing himself _not_ to be distracted.

"Ha, yeah. I kinda have a sweet tooth. And I love my coffee." He grinned, pulling Spencer a little more insistently towards the bed. "I'll make you some of my special blend in the morning…" he pulled the human close, his nose just below his ear. "But first…" he nibbled the delicate lobe before trailing kisses along the slender neck, a fist in the long hair, pulling Spencer's head to the side, exposing as much flesh as possible. At the little gasp of pleasure, he smirked into the pale skin and continued his way along, down to the firm chest.

He moved out of the way, only to push Spencer onto his 'custom made' mattress, amongst his many pillows.

The pale, creamy skin of his little FBI agent contrasted so nicely with his deep green sheets. He licked his lips, eyeing his piece of candy. "You're so… beautiful," he murmured, coming to kneel over the other man. Without warning, he hooked his thumbs under the little black briefs and yanked them down, exposing the most edible-looking cock he'd ever seen. Groaning, he ran his palm along his own erection, trying to sooth the ache. "_Fuck_," he leant down, sucking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. The breathy little moans coming from his human fed his arousal further, jeopardising his concentration on the job at hand. He moved on to the next nipple, taking his time to slide a hand down the lithe frame to settle on the heavy sac under his eventual treat. _Fuck, _but he couldn't wait to suck _that_ lollipop!

_Hmm… lollipop… _the thought gave him an idea. A delicious idea. Making sure Spencer didn't see, he conjured one of his favourite lollipops from air, licking it until it was nice and wet, before circling the agent's tight little hole.

"What's that?" the kid sounded nervous. He chuckled, kissing him in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Just something to sweeten the deal," he smirked, bringing the hard candy into Spencer's line of sight.

"That's not going inside me." His brow furrowed in a cute way, similar to when he'd been teasing himself in the shower.

"Aw, why? It'll be fun!"

"Sugar doesn't do well in… orifices other than the mouth." He sounded a little annoyed.

"Well," he smiled charmingly, coming closer, straddling the young man's lap, "this is a special lollipop. Made for just this situation." He wiggled his eyebrows, slipping the sweet into his mouth suggestively. He knew he'd won when Spencer rolled his eyes and chuckled, relaxing.

He resumed his play, sliding his hand up to grasp the leaking appendage, still working his mouth on the delicious torso, while teasing the winking little hole with the lollipop (that he'd made sure stayed nice and slick). He lowered his hips, grinding against the firm thigh beneath him, groaning around the mouthful of flesh he'd sucked in. There was no way he wasn't marking this beauty. God, did he want to fuck this guy into the mattress. Several times. And maybe ride him a couple of times too…

*x*

God, that mouth on his stomach felt _good_! And the hand on his cock… even the 'specially made' lollipop teasing his anus was surreally pleasurable. He was wondering how he'd managed to keep from coming already! Loki was debauching him six ways from Sunday! He moaned, loving the feel of the other man's mouth surrounding his nipple, only to leave it and suck in a mouthful of flesh on his side, leaving a love bite. He was just glad it was where no one would see. Even if he didn't usually wear clothes that covered him from neck to floor.

The hand on his penis started moving. It was slow and slick and fucking _amazing_. He bucked into the hand, bringing his own up to fist in Loki's dirty blond locks, holding him in place a moment, before bringing him up for a greedy kiss. With his other hand, he pulled the other's erection out, pumping it leisurely, teasing it until it was hard as a rock covered in steel, wrapped in flesh. He wanted this thing inside him. Now. Right fucking _now_!

He voiced his desires, squeezing for emphasis. At the sound of Loki's strangled groan, he didn't think he'd have any arguments. Then, he didn't know if it was because he was so worked up or not, he suddenly felt the lollipop inside him; his anus somehow relaxed and slick. Muttering a curse, Loki slid the confection inside, filling him so completely it drew a groaned '_fuck_' from his own lips.

*x*

Watching the candy disappear and reappear inside Spencer's arse was a huge turn on. Loki's cock throbbed in the human's hand, leaking a little already. He increased the pace just a bit, hitting the prostate every two or three thrusts.

The moans coming from Spencer were so wanton, so needy, that he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the lollipop out and threw it to the floor, hearing it shatter, but not caring as he pushed himself inside the delicious little hole.

Even with a bit of mojo, the kid was still tight as _fuck_. Loki stilled for a moment, allowing him to adjust to him being inside.

After a moment or two, he decided the kid was ready. He didn't think he could wait any longer! The sounds spilling from that sweet mouth, the exploring hands, the clenching walls around his cock… it was almost too much. Pulling out, he rammed back in, adding a bit of mojo to intensify the feeling for Spencer. Just in case. He was impatient, but he didn't want to hurt the guy. Mentally rolling his eyes at his sappy musings, he made sure to fuck into the agent as hard as he could without shattering his pelvis, gripping the bony hips hard enough to bruise. This earned him a long, low moan and the slender arms to encircle his neck, pulling him down for a biting kiss.

Suddenly, he could taste blood! The kinky little bastard had bitten his lip! Ohh, he'd hit the jackpot! Loki liked a bit of a kink in his chain of lovers. He pulled back, smirking at the glazed look of absolute debauchery on his partner's face, only to lean back down and latch his mouth on the slender neck.

He trailed love bites up and down the pale column of Spencer's throat, leaving dark bruises as he went. Each bite caused Spencer to mutter a profanity, to dig his surprisingly-strong fingers into wherever they'd wandered over Loki's body. It was fucking amazing. He'd not had a partner like this in a long while. He loved the pain; it enhanced the pleasure… and made him feel a little more human.

*x*

Spencer gasped, clawing at Loki's back as the devious little man bit down around his left nipple, surrounding it in a love bite. One that was going to be large, dark and painful for a long while. It was a huge turn on. He loved being marked by his lovers. He loved the slight pain that came with the actions.

As the mysterious man near-crushed his pelvis with the amazingly strong (and accurate!) thrusts, Spencer could feel his climax nearing. He could feel his testes tightening, his cock throbbing, as he allowed himself to be thoroughly owned by the man he'd just met that day. Technically.

Sleeping with a stranger was so unlike him; such an unusual experience for him, that it actually served to turn him on more. The fact that he was sleeping with a stranger felt so kinky! It made Spencer feel brave and sexy to be picked up by this man and taken back to his swanky apartment and fucked to within an inch of consciousness. Just the thought of that sent another pulse down his cock, dribbling pre from the slit, down the shaft. It made the friction of his and Loki's abdomens wet and teasing. He knew he couldn't come without a more satisfying pressure. He let his bed partner know by grabbing the smaller hand and placing it around himself, encouraging him to stroke him to completion, even as the harsh thrusting continued.

At Loki's compliance, he wrapped his long legs around his waist, holding him firmly, pulling him closer, deeper inside. The mouth trailing kisses and bites over his body stopped and replaced itself on his own, nipping his lips in a demanding kiss. He let the tongue fuck his mouth, sucking it every so often, trying to get enough air between being kissed and his breath being so shallow from having his arse impaled over and over again. He could feel himself getting raw, could feel the slight burn from a prolonged exposure to the friction of the massive fucking penis. He groaned, welcoming the pain as it heightened the pleasure of his almost-there orgasm.

*x*

Loki fisted Spencer's leaking cock, trying to keep time with his increasingly-erratic thrusts. He was so close… he could tell this was going to be an orgasm he'd never forget in the next million years.

He pulled away from Spencer, taking his hand from his penis only to encourage the agent to jerk himself off. He needed both his hands to steady the kid's hips and balance himself as he let go.

Watching Spencer's face flush in pleasure, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly slack, Loki came long and hard. He rode out his orgasm as he watched Spencer's blurry hand flying up and down the most delicious erection he'd ever seen. He would never tire of that image. He kept fucking, snapping his hips hard, hitting the prostate every second stroke, urging his lover to come.

With a gasp and slight whimper, Spencer came; his semen shooting out, over his hand and onto his abdomen. His hips bucked gently, still riding Loki through his pleasure, his anal passage squeezing involuntarily, causing the Trickster's breath to hitch. He felt like he could go another round already, just from the sight and feel of Spencer enjoying himself on his cock.

When their pleasure was down to a nice buzz, Loki pulled out and lay beside the nearly-unconscious FBI agent. "Fuck, kid… that was the best sex I've ever had," he murmured into the delicate ear, kissing and nibbling his way down the now-bruised throat and to a small patch of un-touched flesh. Latching onto the clear patch, he made sure it matched everywhere else before coming back up to claim Spencer's mouth once more. He received a small gasp and a hand flying to his head, pulling him closer, for his efforts.

Smirking against the delicious lips, he brought a hand up to cup Spencer's face. "Go to sleep, Dr Reid. We can continue this later," with that, he touched his lover's forehead with two fingers, knocking him out.

*x*

Spencer awoke slowly the next morning. He'd just had the most amazing sex of his life only to fall into the deepest, most relaxing sleep he'd ever had. He'd definitely gotten to unwind last night!

Finally taking notice of his surroundings, he found he could smell the most delicious aroma he'd ever come across. It was some kind of coffee… Loki's special blend! He stretched in the comfortable bed before sitting up, a smile spreading across his face as he watched the bizarre man making two large cappuccinos… wearing a very short, silken (possibly women's) robe.

"Good to see you're awake. Coffee? Crepes? Croissants?" the janitor smirked, making Spencer chuckle lightly. "I'll take that as all three… with various coverings of chocolate." He gave a cheeky grin, pulling a tray from seemingly-nowhere, behind the bench under the coffee machine. (Spencer knew for a fact that there weren't any shelves there last night… nor a cupboard!) He thanked his… date?... though was somewhat suspicious. Not scared, though. Which he supposed was a good thing. Even if he didn't know what to make of all the unexplained phenomena that seemed to surround his new friend/lover/date/one-nighter. (He didn't know what to call him!)

Accepting the sinfully rich breakfast, Spencer smiled at Loki as the smaller man fairly bounced on the bed and made himself comfortable next to him, taking one of the chocolate-filled croissants. As he bit into it, he moaned obscenely, reminding Spencer of the previous night's activities. He blushed, feeling himself harden. _God, I'm such a teenager!_ He sipped the coffee, only to have his own obscene sounds pulled from his throat at the taste. It was the best coffee he'd ever had!

"Ha ha, like that, do you?" Loki'd finished his croissant and was watching Spencer swallow the liquid with the most predatory look the agent had ever seen. He nodded his answer, feeling his blush deepen. "Good! I made it myself!" He grinned, leaning in to lick the froth from the corner of Spencer's mouth.

"So… how do you make it?" He _had_ to know. He wanted this coffee _every day for the rest of his life!_

"Uh-uh," the mischievous man sing-songed, "That would be telling." Grinning, he took the half-finished breakfast tray from Spencer and sat it on the floor, straddling the slim hips once more. "If you want that information, Special Agent Reid, you'll have to earn it!" His grin broadened, his eyes sparkled with mirth, as he captured Spencer's mouth in a surprisingly-soft, undemanding kiss. If he'd been standing up, Spencer knew his knees would have given out.

End

_AN: Dedicated to my darling Werewolf Groupie! Happy belated Birthday! I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you like!_

_And to my other readers: I hope you all like this new pairing of mine. I rather like the idea of Spencer and Gabriel/Loki. I might dream up a sequel or second chapter… . Who votes yes? :D_


End file.
